Whenever, Wherever
by hesterxprying
Summary: Peter and Emma were meant to be together. if only she really loved him. EmmaSean
1. Chapter 1

Whenever, Wherever

Chapter one

Emma smothered her face in between her pillows. Baby Jack was teething, and it was impossible for anyone within a mile of him to sleep. Emma gave up. It was four in the morning, so she'd have to get up in two hours anyway. She sat up in bed and looked to her nightstand. There, in its silver and blue picture frame, were Emma and Peter. They were smiling, and just seemed as happy as anyone could get. Peter was so much sweeter than many had made him out to be.

Emma walked across to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had the usual baggy eyes, but they were lined softly with red, and were a little puffier than usual. She had been crying in her sleep again. Emma groaned as the dream came inching into her memory. She had to ignore it, like she always did. It was stupid.

Face pressed against the glass

Tear sliding down her cheek

Ellie was crying

He waves goodbye.

He is crying too.

Emma blinked. She shook the memory off of her shoulders and returned to her bedroom. Manny was still wrapped up in her sheets snoring softly. Emma sat down in bed again, staring at the photo. Something wasn't…right…about their smiles. It made her stomach turn. She pushed on the photo and it fell face down. Somehow this made her more relaxed.

If only she really loved him.

Maybe then the dreams would stop.

Maybe then she would stop crying.

Maybe then she would stop thinking about Sean.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: just to let everyone know the background of this story, Sean is already back, and emma is stil with peter. and yes i am aware that this chapter is brutally short, i just dont have much time to write anymore.

whenever, wherever

chapter two

School had started again, and Emma was not excited. she had hardly seen Peter in any of her classes so far, and Sean was in almost all of them; a constant reminder of how she broke his heart, and in some ways, her own. He noticed his passing glances at her in the halls, and wished she could make eye contact, if only for a second.

Emma soon forgot about peter. sure, they were still going out, but they never saw each other, their only opertunity was after school. But when they were together, Emma wasnt enthusiastic about it. okay, peter, makeout hurrah. there was no passion in it anymore. she just knew they werent supposed to be together. she had the feeling in her gut, and every time she saw sean, the feeling grew louder, stronger. 

She knew who was the right guy

she knew who she belonged with

she knew she was in love with him.

but little did she know how much he loved her in return. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma had no choice. Wednesday afternoon after he dropped her off at home, Emma turned to Peter. Words flowed out of her mouth, but no matter how she said it, she knew she couldn't say anything without crumpling peters heart up like a sheet of paper. He scowled as she got out of the car. She tried to lean in and kiss him on the cheek, but he pulled away almost instantly. He sped off, leaving Emma in the driveway. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what to say. But she did know that breaking up with peter was like removing the big white sheet from a work of art. The artist just hadn't started painting yet.

Word spread fast about the all-star couples split. Rumors flew everywhere, and Emma managed to ignore all the staring and questioning faces. Walking down the halls of Degrassi was like walking through a silent movie. Nobody said anything, but she could read their words on her faces. The only noise was that of lockers slamming and papers fluttering. Two teachers talked in a corner. She couldn't hear what they said. Their mumbles just added to the lockers and papers. She turned a corner and it was like everything went dead. Like someone had unplugged her ears. Silence. Dead silence.

Eye contact.

Sean Cameron walked towards her, and it was like a movie. Slow movie, dramatic musical climax. He stood in front of her. "Hi Emma" he said. She mumbled something incoherent that sounded vaguely like hello, but there was no being certain.

Their eyes locked into place. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her so passionately she thought she had started to float. This kiss was filled with so much love, so much longing to be together that it was somewhat overwhelming. Emma blinked. There was no kiss. No hugging. No togetherness. Sean's lips twitched. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She couldn't think of anything to say. It seemed Sean was at a loss for words too. He nodded and walked past her.

She couldn't help but smile.


End file.
